Tokyo Ghoul a life changing decision
by Anime Writer941
Summary: In this one Kaneki starts to learn what has happend to him, but also he need to find out why it happend.


It has been a few days after Kaneki's deadly date with Rize.

After Kaneki left the hospital he went straight back to his house only to find that he still wasn't able to eat properly.

"What's wrong with me, it's ever since that night that I became like this" Kaneki thought to himself.

Even after all his attempts Kaneki wasn't able to eat anything so he went out so he could clear his mind.

After going for a walk he starts to sniff something different, "That smell I have never smelt it before" Kaneki thought to himself.

As he runs round into an alley way, he encounters another ghoul but he wasn't doing something Kaneki was intending on doing.

Whilst standing in terror Kaneki watches as a ghoul eats a human, "No I can't have" Kaneki said whilst still standing in terror.

"Hey, what's your name? I've never seen you around here before" the other ghoul said whilst leaning over his meal.

Whilst Kaneki stared at the body one of his eyes went black and red just like a ghoul.

Confused Kankei looks at himself at a nearby window to find out he had become a ghoul hybrid, "No I can't have, I can't have become a ghoul!" Kaneki shouted.

In a flash a sudden kick came out of nowhere and a mysterious voice said "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my hunting territory?"

In shock Kaneki jumped back then the mysterious figure said "But before that why has only one of your eyes changed".

In confusion Kaneki picked up his phone and looked at himself, "No I can't be, I can't be a monster" Kaneki said crying.

"What are you are on about, are you saying you've never known you're a ghoul" the figure whispered so no one heard.

After a moment of silence the stranger remembered why he was there and said "I've gotten off topic, the only reason I'm here is so I could kill you for going on my territory".

With that he started to throw a flurry of punches then out of nowhere a kick appeared to stop the attacking man.

"What do you mean your territory Nishiki, this alley was never yours" the person shouted from the shadows.

After showing herself Kaneki remembers who it was "Hey it's you from the cafe, if I remember correctly it was Touka".

Completely ignoring him Touka turns towards the now injured Nishiki.

"Hey Touka what do you think you're doing, ever since Rize died I've claimed this alley as mine" Nishiki said with anger.

"This alley has never been yours, it should be for the weaker ghoul who can't hunt themselves" Touka replied with a sharp gaze.

"Also before you mumble on again, you should let Anteiku decide so it can be shared between some off the weaker ghouls like I said before" Touka shouted.

After getting enraged Nishiki started to fight Touka, but after a hail of punches Nishiki started to run off "And I thought he would be more of a challenge" Touka said with a confident tone.

"Hey who are you, you don't smell like a ghoul but why have only one of your eyes turned" Touka asked violently.

"I don't know, but I do know this I'm not a monster" Kaneki said whilst preventing himself from going after the human body.

"If I'm a monster what does that make you" Touka replied after kicking Kaneki.

After scaring him a bit Touka said "I know this much, you don't smell like a ghoul or a human which could only make you a hybrid" Touka shouted.

"If you don't see yourself as what I am then try your best to be human, but I would like to see how far you can go without eating" Touka shouted once again.

After a couple seconds of silence a man appeared and said "That's enough Touka, stop frightening the poor boy"

"But sir" Touka replied but quickly changing her voice to more of a formal tone.

"It is our policy to take in ghouls of who need our help, so don't argue with me" the man replied in a calm tone.

After being accompanied to a cafe Kaneki is shocked after finding out the cafe is the one where he met Rize.

"Anteiku why are we here, I thought this was a regular cafe" Kaneki said in shock.

"That's the point, but in reality it is a safe place for ghouls who are too weak to look out for themselves" the man said.

"Before anything else answer this one question please, what's your name?" Kaneki asked.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that, my name is Yoshimura and I am the manager of this cafe" Yoshimura responded in a calm tone.

Once the two finished talking they walked into one of the back rooms of which then Yoshimura gave Kaneki two choices.

"One of your choices are that you can leave and forget any of this happened, or you can work here and get help with food" Yoshimura

After hearing the two options Kaniki looked up and said "What choice do I have, either I will remain alone forever or I learn what happened to me".

Soon after the dark night went away and the sun had come up Kaneki had received a phone call.

"Hey there Hide here, just checking up on you as I haven't seen you in a while and it would be cool to hang out again" Once the message had ended Kaneki worried that he would lose his best friend.

After repeating the message to himself numerous times Kaneki says "I can't, if he finds out who I am we won't be friends anymore, but I can't keep avoiding him for ever".

Once the sun had overtaken the night Kaneki stopped crying and said "I have to stop crying, I am what I am now I can't change that, but what I can change is how I cope with this".

After getting ready for work Kaneki made his way to Ateiku.

Once he got there he met Enji Koma and Kaya Irimi who are both fellow ghouls and workers at Anteiku.

"Oh hey Kankei, nice to meet you in person the manager has told us much about you" Kaya said in a gently and calm tone unlike Touka.

"Nice to meet you too Kaneki, the manager is out back he said that he needs to see you" Enji said with a smile.

As Kaneki walked down the calm and relaxed hallway he reaches the room where the manager was waiting.

"Kaneki you're here, I only called in here because I would like to meet Renji Yomo who collects things for us" Yoshimura said in his usual smile.

After Kaneki and Renji talked for a bit Kaneki left the room.

"Sir do you think he is the one, the one who they transplanted Rize's organs into" Renji said in a calm and relaxed tone.

"I'm certain especially after the timing of it all and when he had his accident, but also when I found him the other night only one of his eyes…" suddenly stopping shouting came from the cafe.

"What's wrong, oh no it's you again" Reji complained.

At the door a tall skinny man with purple hair and clothing.

"Excuse me who is he exactly, he seems a bid odd" Kaneki asked Kaya.

"He is Shu Tsukiyama otherwise known as the gourmet, I would stay away from him he can cause a lot of trouble" Kaya responded sound more serious than when Kaneki first arrived.

"Why look who it is, is this the new ghoul oh excuse me the new ghoul-human hybrid" Shu said whilst looking smug.

"Hey leave him alone, if you have a problem you'll have to go through me" Enji shouted protecting Kaneki.

"Don't jump to conclusions I only came round to see if the rumors were true, with that said I hope we can hang out in the future, now if it isn't a problem I shall be taking my leave" Shu said whilst dramatically leaving the cafe.

"Kaneki you should stay away from him, he is otherwise known as the twentieth wards parasite" Renji said with seriousness on his face.

"I wouldn't have ever been able to tell that he was a ghoul, I need to be more on guard" Kaneki thought to himself.

After a long day at the cafe Kaneki went home and the sun set for a new day.


End file.
